The Magic Potion
by Lornide
Summary: Kimi, kucing peliharaan Park Chanyeol berubah menjadi seorang manusia. Bagaimana Park Chanyeol mengatasi keadaan tersebut? Bagaimana perjalanan hidup Kimi sebagai seorang gadis remaja yang dikelilingi oleh lima laki-laki ganteng–dan gila seks-dengan luka dan masa lalu kelam mereka masing-masing? "Mulai detik ini kau adalah seorang laki-laki dan namamu adalah Park Baekhyun."
1. Chapter 1

**Author: Lornide**

**Cast:**

**- Park Chanyeol**

**- Park Baekhyun (Kimi)**

**- Oh Sehun**

**- Kim Kai**

**- Kris**

**- Tao**

**Genre: Comedy romance, Fantasy, NC-17**

**Chapter 1: The Transformation**

* * *

><p><em>"<em>_Arghhh..."_

_"__Shit. Ahhh.."_

_"__Eungghhh..."_

_"__Fuck... Arghhhh!"_

Chanyeol menggeram dan mencengkram dua tangan mungil di bawahnya. Berkali ia menggumamkan kata-kata kotor dan lenguhan nikmat dari bibir merahnya. Yang di bawahnya semakin kuat mendesah. Chanyeol mendesis sebal dan membungkam mulut itu dengan sebelah tangan.

"Diamlah, desahanmu itu menghalangi klimaksku!" Chanyeol menggeram tertahan dan memejamkan matanya erat. Sedikit lagi orgasmenya akan tiba. Sedikit lagi dan...

_"__Lalala~ I'm free~ Yeah, i'm free~"_

"Shit!" Chanyeol menghentikan aktifitasnya. Ia bangkit dan menginjakkan kakinya ke lantai. Menggapai ponselnya dengan raut sebal setengah mati karena benda sialan itu menggagalkan klimaksnya. Dengan umpatan kotor ia menekan tombol jawab.

"Apa?" tanyanya dengan nada dingin tanpa basa-basi.

"Yang lain sudah berkumpul. Cepatlah datang, Tao merengek terus." Suara berat disebrang sana terdengar. Chanyeol memutar mata jengah. Ia memutus sambungan telepon dan berjalan mendekati ranjang.

"Ada apa, honey?"

Chanyeol memandang wanita yang terbaring seksi di atas ranjangnya. Ia tersenyum licik. Dengan cepat ia menarik selimut yang menutupi wanita itu. Wanita itu terkejut. Belum sempat mengeluarkan kata, Chanyeol mendahuluinya. "Pergilah."

Tatapan Chanyeol berubah dingin. Ia segera memunguti kemeja yang tergeletak di lantai dan memakainya.

"Kau...!" Wanita itu menunjuk Chanyeol, geram.

"Sttt... Jangan berisik. Aku tidak suka kebisingan. Pergilah, aku juga tidak suka ada orang asing berlama-lama di apartemenku."

"Apa kau bilang?!" Wanita itu berdiri dengan tubuh polos tanpa busana.

Chanyeol menghela napas pelan. Ia meraih dompetnya dan mengeluarkan isinya. Beberapa lembar uang seratus ribu won ia lempar ke atas ranjang.

"Kau pikir aku apa? Wanita murahan?!"

"Aku memberimu uang lebih dari lima ratus ribu won. Apa harga itu termasuk murah?" tanya Chanyeol sarkatis.

"Kau benar-benar...!" Mulut wanita itu menganga tak percaya. Ia bahkan kehabisan kata-kata untuk dikeluarkan. Dengan cepat ia memunguti baju yang berserakan dilantai dan memakainya dengan amarah.

Chanyeol telah berpakaian lengkap, begitu pula dengan wanita itu. Wanita itu pergi dengan langkah kaki yang dihentakkan dengan kuat hingga suaranya menggema. Chanyeol memejamkan mata pelan. Oh, ia sungguh tak suka kebisingan. Bukankah ia sudah mengatakan itu tadi. Apa wanita itu tuli? Itulah mengapa fungsi mulutnya lebih dominan dibanding indra yang lain.

"Uangmu tertinggal," ujar Chanyeol. Wanita itu berhenti sebelum membuka pinta dan menoleh ke arah Chanyeol dengan tatapan sebal. Ia berjalan kembali ke ranjang dan mengambil uang yang tergeletak di atasnya. Chanyeol diam-diam tersenyum.

Wanita itu kembali melangkah pergi. Sebelum wanita itu melangkah keluar dari ambang pintu, ia berkata, "Satu lagi, jangan pernah panggil aku dengan sebutan menjijikan itu."

_'__Blam'_

Dan pintu tertutup dengan bunyi yang cukup keras.

_'__Meong...'_

"Kimi, kau melihatnya?" Chanyeol memandang kucing kesayangannya dengan tatapan lirih. Kimi keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya –kolong meja- dan berjalan mendekati Chanyeol. Lelaki itu menggendongnya penuh sayang. Ia mengelus kepala Kimi lembut.

"Semua manusia memang begitu, tak pernah bisa melawan uang."

"Kimi, kau juga berpikir hal yang sama denganku, kan?"

_'__Meong...'_

Chanyeol tertawa pelan. Entah apa yang ia tertawakan. Ia hanya merasa aneh setiap kali ia bicara dengan kucing, mahluk yang tidak mungkin mengerti apa yang ia katakan.

Chanyeol menurunkan Kimi dari gendongannya. "Aku harus pergi. Aku akan kembali dua jam lagi. Jangan keluar rumah, kau sedang sakit. Aku akan membawakanmu obat." Chanyeol terdiam sejenak. Ia kembali terkekeh pelan. Kebiasaannya bicara pada Kimi sulit untuk dihentikan. Seperti Kimi mengerti saja. Ya, andai Kimi mengerti. Oh, sekarang ia sadar betapa kesepiannya dia. Chanyeol tersenyum miris. Ia mengambil jaket kulitnya dan berlalu pergi.

* * *

><p>"Kau yakin Chanyeol akan datang?" Sehun mengetukkan ujung sepatunya berkali-kali. Bosan menunggu. Ia telah berdiri di depan gerbang sekolah selama lebih dari lima belas menit, ditambah dengan cuaca yang cukup dingin malam ini yang cukup membuat kakinya kram. Terima kasih banyak pada Park Chanyeol karena telah membuatnya hampir mati membeku.<p>

"Ia akan datang. Chanyeol bukan tipe orang yang ingkar janji." Kai menggumam namun matanya tak lepas dari psp-nya.

"Aku ingin Yeollie Hyung cepat datang. Hyung, katakan padanya untuk cepat datang." Tao merengek. Ia menarik-narik ujung kemeja Kris.

"Sebentar lagi, Tao. Chanyeol akan datang. Bersabarlah." Kepala Kris mulai berdenyut mendengar rengekan Tao yang tak ada henti-hentinya.

"Apa sih yang dilakukan si jangkung itu? Lama sekali."

"Mungkin sedang mendesah," jawab Kai sekenanya.

"Oh yeah. Ia sedang mengejar kenikmatan dan membiarkan kita tersiksa disini." Sehun sarkatis.

"Ini semua karena ulah gadis jalang itu. Ia merayu Yeollie Hyung. Aku melihatnya tadi siang, ia mengajak Yeollie Hyung untuk nge-seks. Dasar Jessica jalang!"

"Eh? Jessica?" Semua terkejut mendengar penuturan kasar Tao. Kaipun mengabaikan psp-nya meskipun terdengar suara bahwa ia telah K.O.

"Jessica, Sunbae kita? Dari kelas 3.1?" Sehun memastikan sekali lagi. Ia terlihat penasaran sekaligus gusar.

"Jessica si dada montok bak melon? Jessica dengan si tubuh mulus bak gitar spanyol?" Kai ikutan. Ia gusar. Oh, mereka keduluan.

"Kurasa memang Jessica yang itu. Aku juga melihatnya tadi siang. Jessica naik mobil Chanyeol sebelum mereka pergi." Pernyataan Kris memicu keributan yang tidak lain dan sudah pasti ditimbulkan oleh Kai, meskipun Sehun sedikit ikut andil ambil –Sehun ikut mengumpat sesekali.

"Shit! Si jangkung yang beruntung," umpatan kotor Sehun lolos begitu saja dari bibir tipisnya.

"Oh Jessicaku! Oh tidak! Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Aku telah menanti-nanti untuk ngeseks bareng dengannya. Tadi malam aku bahkan mimpi basah dan Jessica adalah partnerku. Tidak!" Kai dengan gaya berlebihannya membuat Kris menutup telinganya.

"Hentikan itu. Terdengar menjijikan."

Semua pasang mata menuju pada sumber suara tersebut.

"Yeollie Hyung!" Tao menghambur berlari ke arah sosok yang baru saja tiba. Ternyata Chanyeol sudah tiba dan berdiri di belakang mereka.

"Hyung, kau lama sekali." Tao mempoutkan bibirnya. Ia menggandeng erat tangan Chanyeol. Sedangkan Chanyeol hanya tersenyum dan mengusap pucuk kepala Tao lembut.

"Hyung! Benarkah kau ngeseks bareng Jessica Sunbae? Hyung! jawab aku hyung! Jawab!" Kai menodong Chanyeol dengan sederet pertanyaan yang menurut Chanyeol tak penting. Jadi Chanyeol hanya menghela napas panjang saja, malas meladeni tingkah berlebihan Kai.

"Kau benar-benar bercinta dengannya?" Namun kali ini Kris ikutan bertanya dan mau tidak mau Chanyeol menjawabnya dengan gumaman pelan, "Yeah."

"OH NOOOOOOOO!"

"Hyung! KAU JAHAT!"

'Pletak'

"Aw! Kenapa kau memukul kepalaku, Hun?!" Kai mengusap kepalanya yang terasa nyeri akibat jitakan Sehun.

"Hentikan dramamu. Aku sudah hampir mati membeku berdiri di sini." Sehun mencibir sembari melangkah masuk ke dalam. Chanyeol diikuti Tao melangkah masuk juga.

"Kau masih punya banyak noona yang lain." Kris menepuk pudak Kai dan mengikuti yang lain. Kai dengan wajah lesu mengikuti Kris dari belakang.

Malam itu sekolah mereka mengadakan festival Halloween. Tak ada yang spesial bagi Geng HS –singakatan dari Handsome, Kai yang memberikan -memaksakan- nama itu sebagai nama resmi geng mereka- selain wanita dengan payudara montok dan seksi yang akan mereka jadikan mangsa malam ini.

Kai sudah lupa akan kegalauannya setelah dikkelilingi sekelompok noona seksi memakai kostum halloween seksi menyerupai kucing. Sehun sudah menemukan targetnya dan menghilang beberapa saat yang lalu. Kris dan Tao naik wahana roll coaster meninggalkan Chanyeol seorang diri.

Chanyeol menghela napas cukup panjang. Bukankah mereka yang menyuruhnya untuk cepat datang. Dan sekarang mereka yang menginggalkannya seorang diri setelah ia sudah disini. Yeah, persetan dengan HS.

Chanyeol mengedarkan pandangannya kesekeliling, mencoba menemukan sesuatu yang menarik untuk ia lakukan. Matanya terhenti pada tenda bertuliskan 'Magical Castil'. Jujur saja ia hampir tertawa membaca plakat tersebut. Terdengar konyol dan omong kosong, namun enatah kenapa kakinya malah bergerak mendekati tenda tersebut dan akhirnya ia berada di dalamnya.

Chanyeol menemukan dirinya berada di dalam ruangan cenayang. Terdapat bola kristal dan lukisan-lukisan bernuansa mistis, ciri khas cenayang. Seseorang dengan jubah hitam terduduk dengan kepala merunduk. Chanyeol tak dapat melihat wajahnya namun ia sudah dapat menebak bahwa orang itu adalah cenayangnya.

Chanyeol merasa dibodohi otaknya sendiri, ia berbalik dan hendak pergi. Namun kakinya berhenti dan ia kembali berbalik setelah suara serak itu terdengar, "Mengapa tak duduk dan coba dengarkan celotehanku anak muda. Mungkin kau akan mendapatkan sesuatu yang lebih dari sekedar omong kosong."

Chanyeol berdehem dan duduk di hadapan orang berjubah itu. Meskipun Chanyeol duduk dihadapan cenayang tersebut namuan ia tetap tidak dapat melihat wajah cenayang itu dengan jelas namun ia dapat menebak cenayang itu adalah seorang wanita, ia sangat yakin setelah mendengar suaranya.

"Hohoho. Menarik." Kalimat itu memecah keheningan yang menyelimuti ruangan tersebut selama beberapa waktu. Chanyeol menatap cenayang itu dengan tatapan introgatif.

Awalnya Chanyeol tak percaya sama sekali dengan hal-hal berbau mistis, ramalan salah satunya. Namun malam itu kepercayaannya sedikit berubah akibat pertemuannya dengan wanita itu. Dan Chanyeol akan menyesalinya.

* * *

><p>Chanyeol menggeliat di ranjangnya. Sinar matahari menerpa kulit wajahnya. Ia mengerjapkan matanya berulang kali membiasakan diri dengan cahaya matahari yang terasa menusuk matanya. Sebuah siluet perlahan terlihat, membelakangi cahaya yang masuk dari jendela kamar yang tirainya dibiarkan terbuka.<p>

"Siapa kau?" Chanyeol tersentak saat ia sadar sepenuhnya bahwa siluet itu adalah seorang wanita.

"Anda sudah bangun, Tuan?" Wanita itu tersenyum lebar menatap Chanyeol dengan mata lebarnya.

"Kau?" Chanyeol menunjuk wanita itu saat ia menyadari bahwa wanita itu tak memakai sehelai kainpun.

"Oy, pemalas Park! bagunlah!"

Oh, tidak! Kenapa sepupunya harus datang disaat yang tidak tepat.

**To be continued**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author: Lornide**

**Cast:**

**- Park Chanyeol**

**- Park Baekhyun (Kimi)**

**- Oh Sehun**

**- Kim Kai**

**- Kris**

**- Tao**

**Genre: Comedy romance, Fantasy, NC-17**

**Chapter 2: Kimi is Park Baekhyun!**

"Oy, pemalas Park! bagunlah!" Suara yang terdengar sangat familiar menggema di seluruh sudut apartemen Chanyeol.

Oh, tidak! Kenapa sepupunya harus datang disaat yang tidak tepat. Chanyeol tak mengerti kenapa tubuhnya tak bisa berkoordinasi dengan otaknya, harusnya ia mengambil tindakan namun ia malah masih terpaku menatap wanita asing yang berdiri di hadapannya. Mereka beradu pandang cukup lama sampai Chen, sepupu Chanyeol membuka pintu kamar.

"Oy, cepatlah bangun. Aku sangat lapar. Cacing diperutku sudah berontak ingin diisi. Apa kau belum masak? Kenapa di kulkas hanya ada..." Chen terpaku saat pandangan matanya beralih ke wanita itu.

"Wanita cantik?" Saat Chen bilang wanita itu cantik sungguh tak ada dusta sama sekali dalam ucapnya. Matanya yang lebar dengan pandangan polos, hidungnya yang mancung, bibirnya yang tipis dan merah yang menggoda, potongan rambut hitam panjangnya yang sangat pas dengan bentuk wajahnya yang oval dan hey... lihat tubuhnya! Oh... Matanya hampir terlepas dari tempatnya saat ia menyadari wanita itu polos tanpa sehelai benangpun menepel di tubuhnya yang, eunghh seksi tanpa cacat setitikpun. Sumpah demi dewa neptunus atau apapun itu sejenisnya, wanita itu adalah wanita tercantik yang pernah Chen lihat!

"Oh, well. Aku minta maaf menggangu aktifitas kalian. Dan Chanyeol aku tidak menyangka kau bisa mengenal wanita secantik dia. Kenapa kau tidak mengenalkannya padaku." Chen mulai berkelakar. Ocehannya yang cukup pajang membuat Chanyeol tersadar dan bertindak.

"Hey, nona cantik siapa namamu?" Chen menatap wanita itu dengan tatapan mesum dan horny berat. Dengan cepat Chanyeol mengambil selimut dan menutupi tubuh polos itu.

"Hey! Kenapa kau menutupinya. Dasar pelit! Aku bahkan meminjamakan Yuri untukmu minggu kemarin! Kenapa kau..." Chanyeol membungkam mulut Chen dan mendorongnya keluar dari kamar. Ia mengunci pintu dengan cepat hingga Chen tak sempat masuk lagi.

"Hey! Buka pintunya! Park Chanyeol!" Suara Chen masih dapat terdengar sampai ke dalam meski samar-samar.

"Sumpah aku tidak pernah melihat wanita secantik dia. Aku akan memberikan semua wanitaku untukmu asal kau mau meminjamkannya kepadaku walau cuma sehari! Tolonglah!"

"Chanyeol! Aku memakai nama Park Chen sebagai sepupumu untuk mengatakan ini, Aku jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama dengan wanita itu! Park Chanyeol!"

"Diamlah," ujar Chanyeol dingin. Suara Chen tidak terdengar lagi. Suasana menjadi hening. Chanyeol menatap tajam wanita di hadapannya.

"Siapa kau?" tanya Chanyeol dingin. Wanita di hadapanya diam seribu bahasa dan hanya memandang Chanyeol dengan tatapan innoncent-nya.

"Aku tanya siapa kau?!"

"Chanyeol... dia wanita... jangan kasar pa..."

"SIAPA KAU?! KENAPA ADA KAU ADA DI APARTEMENKU?!" Chanyeol marah terbakar emosi, sampai-sampai wajahnya memarah. Urat di lehernya tercetak dengan jelas.

"Aku... aku... tuan ini aku..." Wanita itu berkata pelan. Ia mulai ketakutan dan tubuhnya bergetar. Air mata mengalir dari sudut matanya.

Dahi Chanyeol berkerut saat netranya menangkap benda tidak asing yang wanita itu kenakan di lehernya. Kalung milik Kimi!

Mata Chanyeol terbelalak. Pita suaranya tak bisa berproduksi dengan baik, ia hanya dapat berkata lirih, "Kimi kau..."

Wanita itu berlari menghambur dan memeluk Chanyeol erat. "Hiks... Hikss.." Ia menangis tersedu-sedu seperti anak kecil. "Ini aku Tuan, Kimi."

Dan kepala Chanyeol seperti terhantuk godam palu saat mendengar penuturan itu. Otaknya berputar ke belakang dan mengulang kejadian tadi malam bagai gulungan film yang berjalan mundur.

* * *

><p><em>"<em>_Menarik, hoho."_

_"__Kau merasa kesepian? Oh, anak muda masa lalumu sangat kelam rupanya. Apa kau masih takut dengan orang asing?"_

_"__Oh, jangan biarkan pikiran negatif itu menguasaimu. Untuk apa aku mencari tahu masa lalumu sebelumnya? Bagaimana aku bisa tahu bahwa kau yang akan datang ke dalam tenda ini, bukan orang lain? Aku terkadang heran, anak muda jaman sekarang sungguh suka sekali berprasangka buruk terhadap orang lain."_

_"__Mengungkit masa lalu ibarat menabur garam di atas luka lama. Baiklah, aku tidak akan mengungkitnya." _

_"__Aku akan memberimu hadiah. Ini ambillah. Ramuan ini akan membuat hidupmu lebih menarik. Aku menjaminnya."_

* * *

><p><em>"<em>_Halo, kau dimana?"_

_"__Aku sudah di apartemen. Kimi sakit. Aku tidak bisa berlama-lama."_

_"__Apa kau sudah membelikannya obat?"_

_"__Ya, sudah. Sebelum pulang aku mampir dulu ke apotik untuk menebus obat."_

* * *

><p>"Jadi dia adalah Kimi? Kucingmu?" Chen menatap wanita yang katanya adalah Kimi yang berubah menjadi manusia.<p>

"Jadi ramuan ajaib dari peramal yang kau temui di festival halloween sekolah tertukar dengan obat Kimi dan kau menuangkannya ke mangkuk makan Kimi. Kemudian Kimi memakannya dan ia berubah menjadi manusia?" Chen menjabarkan kesimpulan yang ia ambil dari cerita Chanyeol.

"Kau pikir aku akan percaya dengan lelucon omong kosongmu ini. Oy Park, kau tidak mau meminjamkan dia untukku kan makanya kau mengarang cerita konyol ini?" Chen sarkatis. Ia berdecak pinggang dan menatap Chanyeol sengit.

"Dengar aku. Mungkin ini terdengar mustahil dan tak masuk akal, tapi begitulah kenyataannya." Kepala Chanyeol menunduk, mungkin karena beban pikiran yang tiba-tiba menghinggapinya hingga membuat kepalanya pusing.

"Kau mau aku percaya bahwa dia adalah Kimi? Wanita... ehmmm... cantik ini adalah Kimi, kucingmu itu? Kau gila ya? Oh, atau justru malah kau semalam yang minum ramuan ajaib itu dan sekarang otakmu jadi jungkir balik? Dengar aku, ini lebih dari sekedar kau menyakinkan aku untuk percaya bahwa naga atau kuda bertanduk itu adalah makhluk nyata. Kucing berubah jadi manusia? Kau sinting, Yeol!" Kepala Chanyeol makin berdenyut mendengar celotehan Chen yang tiada hentinya. Ia bangkit dan mengambil botol minum di kulkas lalu menenggaknya. Yeah, mungkin sebotol air dingin dapat mendinginkan kepalanya yang terasa terbakar.

"Hey, nona bicaralah. Kurasa lelakimu itu sudah sinting."

"Yang dikatakan Tuan Chanyeol benar adanya, Chen."

Chen makin merasa dibodohi. Ia terpancing emosi.

"Tuan Chanyeol? Oke, kalau kalian bersikukuh dengan cerita _bullshit _kalian. Lalu apa buktinya bahwa wanita itu benar-benar Kimi?" Chen menunjuk wanita itu dengan lantang.

"Kimi harus membuktikannya?" Wanita itu terlihat ragu.

"Tentu saja!"

"Baiklah, Chen minggu lalu datang ke apartemen Tuan Chanyeol dengan seorang wanita. Siapa namanya? ah, Yejin. Saat itu Tuan Chanyeol sedang keluar untuk belanja bahan makanan yang memang rutin setiap seminggu sekali. Chen datang ke sini dan 'kawin' dengan Yejin. Kimi melihatnya." Kimi mengangguk mantap.

"Kau masuk ke apartemenku dengan wanita tanpa izin? Dan bercinta denganya di sini?" Chanyeol menatap tajam Chen, menyelidik. Sekarang gantian Chen yang di introgasi.

"Tu.. tunggu.. itu..."

"Lalu saat kawin, Chen bertanya sama Yejin, "Lebih besar titit siapa? Tuan Chanyeol apa Chen?" Trus Yejin bilang lebih besar titit Chen. Yejin bohong!"

"Titit Chen kecil. Ada setitik noda berwarna hitam di ujungnya. Terus Kimi lihat titit Chen agak sedikit beng..." Chen dengan sigap menutup mulut kecil nan berbahaya Kimi dengan tangannya.

"Haha. Kimi versi manusia lucu sekali ya." Chen tertawa canggung. Wajahnya kini memerah seperti kepiting rebus. Ugh, Kimi berbahaya. Mulai sekarang ia akan berhati-hati terhadap wanita itu.

Chen diserbu tatapan tajam dari Chanyeol dan Kimi. Chen mengehela napas dalam. Baiklah, ia menyerah. "Oke-oke aku percaya," ujarnya.

"Lalu apa rencana kalian selanjutnya?"

Chen benar, mereka harus punya rencana untuk menghadapi kondisi dan situasi ini.

"Yang jelas tidak ada yang boleh tahu bahwa wanita ini adalah Kimi, kucingku."

"Goal! Itu adalah rahasia yang tidak boleh sampai bocor. Akan terjadi keributan bila semua tahu bahwa wanita... ehmm.. cantik ini adalah jelmaan seekor kucing."

Chanyeol memutar mata jengah. Ia sebal tiap kali Chen menyebut Kimi wanita cantik.

"Dan Kimi adalah sepupuku. Itu akan mempermudah keadaan. Aku malas menanggapi pertanyaan yang tidak penting."

"Goal! Aku setuju." Chen mengangguk mantap.

"Mulai detik ini nama Kimi berubah menjadi Park Baekhyun."

"Goal! Setuju. Marga Park untuknya akan semakin memperkuat bukti bahwa ia adalah keluarga kita. Tapi Baek apa? Baekhyun? Bukankah nama itu sedikit terdengar seperti nama lak.."

"Dan mulai detik ini juga Kimi adalah seorang laki-laki."

"Apa?! Kau gila? Untuk apa menutupinya? Kau ingin Kimi menjadi milikmu saja begitu? Jadi kau merubah ia menjadi laki-laki agar tidak ada satupun yang menyukainya? Oh Park Chanyeol kau licik sekali."

_'__Pletak'_

"Aw! Sakit! Kenapa kau menjitak kepalaku?!" Chen mengelus kepalanya yang terasa nyeri.

"Kau yang baru bertemu dengannya beberapa puluh menit lalu saja tergila-gila padanya. Lalu bagaimana dengan Kai, Kris, Sehun dan yah, jangan lupakan Tao. Kau tahu kan seperti apa mereka? Ini semua untuk melindungi Kimi, maksudku Baekhyun. Aku tidak ingin ia menjadi korban pemerkosaan atau apalah semacamnya."

Kemarahan Chen sedikit memudar. Ia mulai membenarkan perkataan Chanyeol.

"Oke, goal. Aku setuju." Dengan terpaksa Chen menyetujuinya. Yah, ia sedikit menyesali keputusan ini. Coba bayangkan, jika Kimi ralat, maksudnya Baekhyun menjadi seorang laki-laki maka ia tidak akan pernah lagi melihat wanita itu memakai gaun seksi dengan rambut panjangnya yang terurai elegan. Yang ada ia akan melihat wanita itu memakai baju lelaki dengan rambut pendek. Dan yang terparah adalah ia tidak akan pernah melihat Baekhyun memakai bikini!

"Baekhyun akan masuk menjadi siswa di sekolah kita mulai besok."

"Benarkah?!" Chen terkejut bukan main. ia bahagia sekali. Setidaknya ia akan melihat wajah Baekhyun setiap hari. Oh, senangnya!

Chanyeol mendekati Baekhyun. Ia menyentuh kedua pundak Baekhyun dengan kedua tangannya. Dengan pandangan serius dan dalam ia berkata kepada Baekhyun, **"Mulai detik ini kau adalah seorang laki-laki dan namamu adalah Park Baekhyun."**

* * *

><p>Hari ini adalah khusus untuk Baekhyun. Chanyeol dan Chen merubah Baekhyun menjadi seorang laki-laki. Mulai dari gaya rambut, pakaian sampai cara berjalan. Chen juga memberikan bimbingan pelajaran sekolah kepada Baekhyun. Chen terlihat sangat berantusias dalam membimbing Baekhyun. Chanyeol terdiam memperhatikannya dari sudut ruangan. Chen menyadarinya dan menghampiri Chanyeol.<p>

"Kau kenapa diam saja? Aku baru saja memberikan Baekhyun bimbingan belajar logaritma. Dan kau tahu, ia adalah kucing terpintar yang pernah ku temui. Dia dapat menyelesaikan sepuluh soal hanya dalam waktu lima menit. Maksudku, ia saja baru mengenal matematika sepuluh menit yang lalu. Dia benar-benar _daebak_." Chen tersenyum senang. Namun tidak dengan Chanyeol. Ia hanya mamandangi Baekhyun dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

"Dia manusia, Chen. Hentikan kebiasaanmu menyebutnya kucing." Chanyeol tak bergeming.

"Kau mengkhawatirkanya?" Chen menepuk pundak sepupunya pelan.

"Tidak aku hanya... sedikit..."

"Khawatir."

* * *

><p><strong>Preview Chapter 3: Frist Day Kimi (Baekhyun) at School.<strong>

"Namanya Park Baekhyun, dia sepupuku."

"Benarkah dia lelaki? Dia terlalu cantik untuk seorang lelaki."

"Siapa kau sebenarnya?"

"Eughhh... Baekhyun... Ohh... Argghh... Ahhh... Faster..."

"Aku normal! Aku normal! Aku bukan gay!"

"Aku membencimu, Baekhyun."

* * *

><p>Note:<p>

Holla reader. Di chapter ini terjawab kan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang mampir di ripiu. Untuk pertanyaan ini GS atau bukan, aku cuma bisa kasih clue doang bahwa sebenarnya **_jenis kelamin Baekhyun tidak tetap_**. Mungkin ambigu dan bakal muncul pertanyaan baru. Tapi memang itu tujuanku. *digampar.

Nah karena itu baca aja FF ini sampai end. Kalian pasti menemukan jawabanya. Thank you buat yang udah ripiu, fav dan follow. Buat silent reader pergi sono. Hushh. See you in the next chapter. ^^


	3. Chapter 3

**Author: Lornide**

**Cast:**

**- Park Chanyeol**

**- Park Baekhyun (Kimi)**

**- Oh Sehun**

**- Kim Kai**

**- Kris**

**- Tao**

**- Chen**

**Genre: Comedy romance, Fantasy, NC-17**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: First Day Kimi (Baekhyun) at School.<strong>

Hari ini adalah hari dimana Kimi memulai kehidupan sekolahnya sebagai Park Baekhyun, sepupu Chanyeol. Setelah diberi bimbingan dan pelajaran kilat oleh duo Park, Baekhyun dinyatakan lulus dari bimbingan dan diperbolehkan untuk sekolah di Hannyoung High School. Baekhyun sudah menghapal hal-hal dasar yang harus ia lakukan sebagai seorang manusia, seperti buang air di toilet, cara menggunakan sendok dan garpu atau memberikan senyum sembari menyapa ramah siswa lain dan hal-hal wajar lainnya dilakukan oleh seorang manusia khususnya seorang pelajar.

Kartu identitas, sertifikat-sertifikat penting, raport serta hal lain yang berhubungan dengan berkas Baekhyun sebagai manusia sudah diurus oleh Chanyeol. Sekarang yang harus dilakukan Baekhyun hanya bertindak seperti manusia normal. Hanya itu.

Chanyeol telah berada di mobil sport hitamnya, mengendarainya untuk mencapai sekolah. Di kursi belakang ada Baekhyun yang sedang membaca buku Biologi dengan serius. Sesekali Chanyeol mencuri pandang untuk melihat gerak-gerik Baekhyun dari kaca depan. Perhatian Baekhyun benar-benar telah tercuri oleh buku di tangannya hingga tak ada gerakan menoleh ataupun gerakan lainnya selain menunduk, membaca buku tersebut.

"Baekhyun sepertinya menyukai Biologi. Sudah lebih dari sepuluh menit ia membaca buku itu." Chen yang duduk di kursi depan sebelah Chanyeol tersenyum memperhatikan Baekhyun.

Hari ini adalah pengecualian. Jika hari biasanya Chanyeol tidak mengijinkan siapapun menumpang di mobilnya, maka hari ini Chen diperbolehkan ikut berangkat ke sekolah menaiki mobil Chanyeol. Si mulut besar itu memohon untuk ikut mengantar Baekhyun ke sekolah pada hari pertamanya. Rengekannya membuat telinga Chanyeol sakit dan terpaksa mengiyakannya. Akhirnya di sanalah Chen berakhir, di dalam mobil sport Chanyeol.

"Yeol, sadar tidak? Meskipun memakai seragam sekolah lelaki, Baekhyun tetap terlihat cantik." Mata Chen tidak pernah lepas dari Baekhyun barang sedetikpun. Chen merasa seperti ada magnet yang menariknya untuk terus memperhatikan wanita itu.

Chanyeol berdehem pelan. Ia mengakui pernyataan Chen memang benar adanya. Meskipun memakai celana dan baju seragam kebesaran, Baekhyun tetap kelihatan feminim. Meskipun rambut panjang hitamnya telah dipangkas dan menjadi pendek seperti rambutnya, Baekhyun tetap terlihat...

"Terlihat cantik kan? Kau memperhatikannya diam-diam kan? Aku melihatnya loh." Chen terkekeh sembari menyenggol lengan Chanyeol.

"Aku hanya..."

"Hanya mengawasinya saja. Memastikan ia tidak berbuat sesuatu yang aneh, yang dapat membuatnya ketahuan. Klise." Yeah, Chen telah membaca apa yang akan ia katakan. Sejak kapan ia menjadi sangat peka.

"Dia cantik. Kau mengakuinya. Walaupun dalam hati."

Chanyeol diam. Ia mungkin terihat bersikap dingin dan tak acuh. Namun sebenarnya ia tetap mendengarkan celotehan Chen dan membenarkan dalam hati.

"Kau mengkhawatirkanya namun terus menyangkalnya."

Chanyeol kembali membenarkan perkataan Chen, walaupun dalam hati.

"Kau menyukainya namun kau belum menyadarinya."

Chanyeol membenarkan perkataan Chen lagi. Eh, tunggu! Apa? Menyukai Baekhyun? Dirinya?

Chanyeol menatap Chen dengan tatapan horor. Chen mendadak tertawa keras. Oh yeah, sepupunya itu senang sekali menggoda orang lain. Dan sialnya sasaran empuknya sekarang adalah Chanyeol.

"Aku hanya bercanda." Tawa Chen mereda. Chen memegangi perutnya yang terasa sakit akibat tertawa terlalu keras. Chanyeol kembali melihat ke depan, fokus pada aktifitas menyetirnya.

"Atau mungkin tidak." Kalimat konfrontatif Chen kembali membuat Chanyeol mengeluarkan tatapan horornya dan Chen semakin tertawa keras akibatnya. Chen bahagia sekali berhasil menggoda sepupunya yang dingin itu dan ini adalah kejadian yang belum pernah terjadi.

"Chen, apa sperma Chen juga punya ekor?" Pertanyaan Baekhyun seketika menghentikan tawa Chen. Chanyeol dan Chen menoleh ke belakang secara bersamaan dengan tatapan ambigu.

"Kurasa aku harus mengajarinya tentang 'pembatasan kata frontal'."

Chanyeol mengangguk, membenarkan.

* * *

><p><em>"<em>_Hey, siapa laki-laki yang berjalan di samping Chanyeol dan Chen?"_

_"__Aku tidak pernah melihatnya. Mungkin dia anak baru."_

_"__Cantik sekali, aku pasti akan mengira dia seorang wanita jika tidak melihat celana yang ia kenakan."_

_"__Benarkah dia laki-laki? Dia terlalu cantik untuk seorang laki-laki."_

_"__Ya tuhan, bagaimana bisa ia lebih cantik dari aku yang notaband-nya seorang wanita."_

_"__Wajahnya kecil sekali. Lihat itu matanya yang indah, bibirnya yang tipis dan merah, serta hidungnya yang mancung. Andaikan dia seorang wanita, aku pasti sudah menjadikannya pacarku."_

Begitulah segelintir kalimat yang Chanyeol dengar tentang Baekhyun. Hampir secara keseluruhan bersifat pujian namun ada juga yang mengira Baekhyun adalah transgender ataupun operasi plastik. Bukan sesuatu yang tidak wajar apabila ada yang menduga hal seperti itu, masalahnya wajah Baekhyun terlalu cantik, sangat cantik malah untuk seorang lelaki.

Gosip tentang adanya murid baru lelaki yang cantik menyebar ke seluruh penjuru sekolah. Chanyeol hanya berharap semuanya akan baik-baik saja dan kehidupanya yang tenang tetap dapat berjalan. Namun tentu saja harapannya itu tidak terkabul. Semuanya menjadi tambah kacau karena takdir mempertemukan Baekhyun dan anggota HS lainnya.

* * *

><p>"Namanya Park Baekhyun. Dia sepupuku." Park Chanyeol memperkenalkan Baekhyun di depan anggota HS lainnya. Kris, Kai, Tao dan Sehun menyoroti Baekhyun dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kaki.<p>

"Annyeonghaseyo. Namaku Park Baekhyun. Senang bertemu dengan kalian semua." Baekhyun tersenyum sangat lebar dan... eunghh... Manis...

_"__Yang harus kau lakukan ketika bertemu dengan orang yang baru kau temui adalah menyapa dan memperkenalkan diri. Lalu bungkukkan punggungmu dan tersenyumlah dengan lebar."_ Baekhyun masih mengingat perintah Chen tentang tata cara memperkenalkan diri dan sekarang ia berusaha melakukannya dengan baik.

_'Deg~'_

_'Deg~'_

_'Deg~'_

_'Deg~'_

Kris terpaku. Ia bahkan tanpa sadar hampir menjatuhkan cangkir kopinya. Andai saja ia tak menyadarkan dirinya pasti sekarang ia akan menjadi pusat perhatian karena kebodohannya.

Tao menghentikan acara sarapannya dan menaruh pelan sendok makannya. Ia bahkan menghentikan sarapannya dan mengabaikan spagetti saus tomat favoritnya.

Kai tak bergerak sama sekali. Dengan tangan yang masih memegang PSP, Kai melongo memperhatikan sosok mungil di hadapannya itu. Ia bahkan tak bergeming saat peringatan K.O terdengar dari speaker PSP-nya.

Sedangkan Sehun, ia masih dengan sepasang headset di kedua telinganya, mendengarkan musik dari band favoritnya namun matanya tak memandang ke arah jendela lagi melainkan pada objek baru di hadapannya, Park Baekhyun.

Chen menyadari situasi tersebut. Pasalnya tak ada suara yang terdengar sedikitpun kecuali dari psp Kai. Dan tatapan terpesona anggota HS lainnya yang mereka tujukan pada Baekhyun, Chen sadar betul bahwa ia harus menghentikan ini.

"Oh ya Baekhyun, lelaki tinggi yang sedang minum kopi itu Kris _Hyung._ Dia pemimpin HS." Chen menunjuk Kris dan memperkenalkan Kris pada Baekhyun. Kris tersadar dan segera mengontrol dirinya. Ia langsung bangkit dari duduknya dan menghampiri Baekhyun.

"Senang berkenalan denganmu. Namaku sebenarnya Wu Yifan, tapi kau bisa memanggilku Kris." Kris membungkukkan punggungnya sedikit dan Baekhyun membalasnya.

"Senang bertemu dengan Kris. Ehm, Baekhyun harus memanggil Kris apa?"

"Panggil dia _Hyung_. Kris _Hyung _lebih muda dari kita setahun. Dia kelas 3.1." Seperti biasa Chen berindak seperti _guide_.

"Kris _Hyung_." Baekhyun tersenyum manis.

'Deg~'

Oh demi apapun itu, lutut Kris terasa lemas dan denyut jantungnya yang tak berkurang sedikitpun kecepatannya adalah bukti bahwa Kris terpesona akan keindahan yang tersaji di hadapannya. Dan Kris telah mengucapkan berkali-kali nama lelaki mungil itu dalam hatinya.

_"__Park Baekhyun~"_

"Dan lelaki yang sedang makan itu namanya Tao. Huang Zi Tao."

Baekhyun memperhatikan lelaki cute yang sedang terpaku memandangnya. Wajahnya imut namun matanya terlihat tajam.

"Panggil saja dia Tao. Dia lebih muda setahun dari kita. Dia kelas 1.1"

Baekhyun tersenyum dan melambaikan tangannya. Lalu mengucapkan kata 'Halo'.

Tao menyukai senyum itu. Tao menyukai mata polos itu. Tao menyukai suaranya yang lembut mengalun di menyukai Baekhyun. Namun Tao benci perasaan itu... Tao membencinya.

"Aku membencimu Baekhyun!" Tao mengalihkan matanya saat mengucapkan kalimat itu. Ia bangkit dari kursinya dan melangkah melewati Baekhyun dengan senyum yang belum memudar dari wajahnya.

"Tao! Kau..." Chen memanggil Tao dengan keras. Namun anak itu keras kepala dan tetap pergi tanpa menoleh sedikitpun.

"Biarkan saja Baekhyun. Tao mungkin hanya merasa terkejut. Ia tidak bisa menerima orang baru. Namun perlahan ia pasti akan berubah." Kris menepuk pundak Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mengangguk dan tersenyum.

_'__Glek~'_

Kai menelan ludah saat tahu ini adalah gilirannya untuk diperkenalkan. Sebutir keringat mengalir dari pelipisnya. Jantungnya berpacu cepat dan kakinya bergetar.

"Laki-laki yang sedang memegang PSP itu, Kim Jong In. Tapi kau bisa memanggilnya Kai."

"Hai... ehmmm..."

"Panggil saja dia Kai. Dia seumuran dan sekelas dengan kita, Baek. Kelas 2.1."

"Hai, Kai."

"H... hai.." Dengan senyuman yang terkesan di paksakan Kai memasang senyum aneh itu. Oh, ia yakin pasti rupanya sekarang seperti orang yang sedang kebelet.

Tak ada sepasang melon yang tergantung di dada Baekhyun. Rambut Baekhyun juga bahkan sependek dirinya. Seragam sekolah yang sama dengan dirinya, tidak ada rok pendek nan seksi dan bongkahan bokong yang menggoda. Dan fakta terburuk selanjutnya, Baekhyun adalah LAKI-LAKI!

_TIDAK!_

"Nah, yang ada di dekat jendela dan sedang mendengarkan musik itu namanya Sehun. Oh Sehun. Dia juga seumuran dan sekelas dengan kita."

"Hai, Sehun..."

Dan Sehun hanya memandang Baekhyun dengan tatapan datarnya lalu kembali pada aktivitas yang tadi, memandangi dunia luar dari balik jendela sambil mendengarkan lagu.

Baekhyun memandangi Sehun dengan penuh rasa ingin tahu. Sebenarnya yang ia perhatikan dengan sungguh-sungguh bukan Sehun melainkan benda yang berada di kedua telinganya.

_'Tap~'_

_'Tap~_'

"Apa benda ini bisa mengeluarkan musik?" Baekhyun yang sudah berdiri di samping Sehun memandanginya dengan tatapan polos. Baekhyun tersenyum sambil menunjuk benda yang menyumpal kedua telinga Sehun. Sehun menatap mata indah itu dan terpaku.

Perlahan tangan Baekhyun terulur ke samping wajah Sehun. Namun sehun menahan tangan itu. Baekhyun menatap Sehun heran. Sehun menatap Baekhyun, masih dengan tatapan dingin dan datarnya.

"Jangan pernah mendekatiku dan jangan pernah mencoba menyentuhku lagi. Karena aku tidak tahu apakah aku bisa menahan keinginanku untuk menyetubuhimu atau tidak."

Semua yang ada di dalam ruangan terdiam mendengar kalimat yang diucapkan Sehun. Dengan sigap Chanyeol menghampiri mereka berdua. Chanyeol melepaskan gengaman tangan Sehun pada pergelangan tangan Baekhyun. Kemudian Chanyeol menarik Baekhyun ke belakangnya.

"Kuharap kau menghormati Park Baekhyun sebagai sepupuku." Chanyeol menatap tajam Sehun dan berkata dingin.

"Pastikan dia menjaga jarak dariku," jawab Sehun enteng. Ia berlalu melewati Chanyeol dan sekilas melirik Baekhyun yang bersembunyi di balik Chanyeol.

"Dengarkan aku Baek, jangan pernah mendekati Sehun lagi apapun alasannya. Apa kau mengerti?"

* * *

><p>Sepanjang hari kerjaan Kai hanya melamun tidak jelas di <em>basecamp<em> –ruangan tempat anggota HS biasa menghabiskan waktu. PSP yang biasanya tak pernah lepas dari kedua tangannya kini telah tergeletak di meja, dibiarkan menganggur. Matanya tak lepas dari sosok laki-laki yang sedang membaca buku di sofa tengah ruangan. Sudah lebih dari 30 menit namun Baekhyun tidak juga melepaskan buku tebal itu dari kedua tangannya.

"Dia memang seperti itu. Hal yang paling disukainya sejauh ini hanya ada tiga." Chen tiba-tiba telah berada di belakang Kai.

"Apa itu?" Kai menatap Chen ragu namun rasa penasarannya tak bisa ditutupi.

"Semangkuk sereal dengan tambahan segelas susu di dalamnya, buku-buku tebal itu dan... Yeah, lupakan saja yang ketiganya. Tapi dia memang begitu. Jika sudah memabca buku, dia akan seperti itu selama berjam-jam. Tidak bergerak sedikitpun."

Kai mengangguk-angguk namun matanya tak pernah terlepas sedetikpun dari Baekhyun.

Melihat tingkah aneh Kai, Chen tersenyum setan dan berniat jahil.

"Kai, kau menyukai Baekhyun ya?"

"Kurasa begitu." Tanpa sadar Kai menggumamkan kalimat itu. Setelah beberapa detik kemudian matanya membelak sangat lebar, seperti akan lepas dari tempatnya.

"Aku normal! Aku normal! Aku bukan gay!" Chen tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat Kai sangat mudah dijahili dan termakan perangkapnya. Dan Kai yang merasa sangat malu pergi dengan langkah seribu.

"Baekhyun sudah selesai membaca tuh."

"Diam kau, Berengsek!"

* * *

><p>"Eughhh... baekhyun... ohh... argghh... ahhh... faster..." Kai mengocok juniornya dengan cepat. Matanya terpejam erat. Sebuah fantasi seks yang hebat tentang dirinya dan Baekhyun terputar dengan jelas di otaknya. Mulutnya setengah terbuka mendesahkan kata-kata kotor.<p>

"Shit... ahhh... fuck... ohh yeah..." klimaksnya hampir sampai saat pintu terbuka dengan lebar dan menampilkan sosok Chen yang berdiri dan menatapnya dengan mata melebar, secara bergantian menatap wajah horny Kai dan juniornya yang dengan cepat ia kocok.

Persetan! Dia akan sampai sebentar lagi dan tidak akan pernah ia biarkan si brengsek Chen menghalangi orgasmenya.

"Kai... kau..."

"Diamm... ughhh..."

Akhirnya ia sampai. Dengan santai mengambil tisu dan mengelap tangannya yang terkena cipratan sperma. Kai menaikkan celananya yang turun dan memakainya kembali dengan rapi. Ia membenarkan rambutnya yang sedikit berantakan.

"Kai kau benar-benar menyukai Baekhyun?" Chen menatap Kai tak percaya. Nampaknya masalah jadi benar-benar serius. Maksud Chen, Kai bahkan belum tahu kalau Baekhyun adalah wanita tapi Kai sudah mencintai Baekhyun yang di anggapnya laki-laki. Sampai sejauhkah Kai menyukai Baekhyun sampai-sampai Kai mengubah orientasi seksualnya. Chen yakin dengan seyakin-yakinnya bahwa Kai adalah _straight_, sebelumnya.

"Kau melakukan_ itu_ di sini. Maksudku..." Chen bahkan sampai speachless.

"Beronani di kamar mandi maksudmu?" Kai menyampaikannya tanpa beban.

"Bukankah itu hal yang biasa. Maksudku beronani..."

"Tapi tidak jika objeknya Baekhyun, maksudku seorang laki-laki."

Kai terdiam sejenak. Ia menghela napas panjang. Lalu meremas kepalanya sambil memejamkan matanya erat.

"Aku tidak tahu lagi mana yang benar dan mana yang salah. Mana yang normal dan mana yang tidak. Semua terlihat samar jika tentang Baekhyun. Chen... aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana."

* * *

><p>Baekhyun berjalan sendirian mengitari sekolah. Ia bosan berada di <em>basecamp<em>. Chanyeol sedang tertidur di sofa. Kris sedang ada rapat osis. Tao sedang ada kelas tambahan sehingga waktu istirahatnya terambil. Sedangkan Sehun, Kai dan Chen menghilang entah kemana.

Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk pergi ke atap gedung untuk menghirup udara segar. Samar-samar telinganya mendengar suara aneh seperti desahan seorang wanita dari balik tembok pintu menuju atap gedung. Perlahan ia melangkah, mengikuti arah suara aneh itu.

"Ahhh... argghhh... oughhh... lebih cepat... harder... ohh..."

"Ohhh... ohhh... ahhh..."

Matanya menangkap sebuah pemadangan yang cukup aneh. Baekhyun menyaksikan sepasang manusia sedang melakukan seks di ruangan terbuka. Dan salah satu pemainnya, Baekhyun mengenal lelaki itu. Dia adalah Sehun. Oh Sehun.

Sehun duduk menyandarkan punggungnya ke tembok sedangkan partnernya duduk di atas Sehun dengan posisi membelakangi Baekhyun. Sehun yang posisinya menghadap ke arah Baekhyun menatap Baekhyun yang juga menatapnya dengan tatapan polos.

Rambut sehun acak-acakan. Wajahnya memerah dan pandangannya tajam namun berat dengan nafsu yang memuncak. Kancing seragam sekolahnya terbuka sampai tiga buah, memperlihatkan dadanya yang bidang dan berkeringat, terlihat sangat seksi. Celananya masih terpakai meskipun sudah melorot dan berada di atas lutut. Mulut Sehun sedikit terbuka dan napasnya tersegal-segal.

Sehun tidak menghentikan aktivitasnya. Ia tetap membiarkan wanita di atasnya naik turun dan mendesah kenkmatan. Sesekali Sehun juga menggeram berat dan mendesah. Mata Sehun tak pernah lepas menatap Baekhyun. Ia tetap menjaga kontak mata mereka. Baekhyun yang tidak tahu apa-apa hanya menatap Sehun dengan tatapan _innoncent_-nya.

"Ohh... eummhhh... ahhh... ahhh."

Baekhyun merasa bosan dengan pemandangan itu. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk pergi.

"Tunggu. Diam di situ," cegah Sehun membuat Baekhyun menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik.

Sehun dengan kasar menyingkirkan wanita itu dari atasnya. Ia menarik celanya yang telah turun. Perlahan ia mendekat ke arah Baekhyun. Dengan cepat Sehun menarik tangan Baekhyun dan mendorong tubuh mungil itu ke tembok.

"Sudah kubilang untuk tidak mendekatiku lagi. Kenapa kau malah melakukannya. Apa kau sengaja?" Sehun menyunggingkan senyum evilnya. Baekhyun menatap kedua mata kelam di hadapannya.

Baekhyun menyadari bahwa sorot mata Sehun adalah sorot mata seseorang yang kesepian dan penuh luka. Baekhyun dapat melihatnya dengan sangat jelas. Dengan perlahan tangan Baekhyun menjulur ke arah wajah Sehun. Kali ini Sehun tidak menahannya. Dengan lembut tangan mungil itu menyentuh pipi Sehun.

Dan anehnya Sehun merasa hangat...

"Kasihan sekali Sehun... Kasihan..." Mata Baekhyun berkaca-kaca. Suaranya terdengar sangat pelan. Tangan yang berada di pipi kanannya bergetar. Sehun tertegun. Senyum liciknya perlahan sirna dari wajahnya.

"Siapa kau sebenarnya?"

**To Be Continued **

* * *

><p><strong>Scene Tambahan. (ChanBaek)<strong>

Chen telah pulang beberapa menit lalu. Suasana yang tercipta di antara Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sangat canggung. Baekhyun memang nyaman-nyaman saja, namun Chanyeol yang merasa kaku setengah mati. Chanyeol memandangi Baekhyun yang sedang berada di samping akuarium ikan miliknya. Ia memperhatikan mata Baekhyun yang bergerak ke sana kemari mengikuti arah ikan-ikan itu berenang.

"Hey! Apa yang kau lakukan Baek!" Chanyeol menggenggam tangan mungil itu. Baru saja tangan Baekhyun masuk ke dalam akuarium menggapai ikan-ikan yang menurutnya menarik perhatian. Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan _innocent_-nya. Ada sesuatu yang bergemuruh di dadanya yang membuat Chanyeol terdiam, dengan cepat ia melepaskan tangan Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun lapar..." lirihnya. Lalu ia menarik-narik ujung kemeja Chanyeol pelan dan menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan mata kucingnya.

Chanyeol menangkap tatapan itu. Dengan cepat ia mengalihkan pandangan. Terlalu lama memandang anak itu terlalu berbahaya, ia memutuskan untuk menghindari kontak mata dengan Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun ingin makan ikan itu."

"Tidak boleh."

"Baekhyun ingin ikan yang berwarna kuning itu."

"Tidak boleh."

"Baekhyun ingin makan ikan pokoknya."

"Tidak boleh."

"Kalau begitu, Baekhyun ingin Me-o*."

"Tidak boleh Baek, kau sekarang adalah seorang manu..."

_'Bruk'_

"Argh..."

Baekhyun kesal. Sangking kesal, instingnya sebagai kucing muncul. Lihatlah, ia menerjang Chanyeol hingga tuannya itu tergeletak di lantai dan menindihnya.

"Baekhyun, kau..." Chanyeol mengerang kesakitan. Namun kalimatnya terhenti saat ia menatap mata berbinar itu dalam. Wajah mereka sangat dekat. Chanyeol bahkan dapat merasakan deru napas Baekhyun yang menerpa kulit wajahnya lembut.

"Baekhyun ingin..."

_'Cup~'_

Chanyeol mencium Baekhyun lembut. Sangat lembut, ia melumat bibir merah itu dengan ciuman hangat tak menuntut. Karena Baekhyun diam, ia menekan tengkuk Baekhyun untuk semakin memperdalam ciumannya. Chanyeol tak menyangka ia akan melakukan hal gila itu pada Baekhyun, Si Kimi, Kucingnya. Ia awalnya tak menyangka bahwa Kimi versi manusia sangatlah cantik. Namun semua terasa samar-samar sekarang. Ia tak dapat mengendalikan otaknya. Mungkin hanya satu jawabannya...

IA SUDAH GILA.

Ciuman itu terus berlanjut meskipun hanya Chanyeol seorang pemain yang aktif. Dengan cepat namun hati-hati ia membalikan posisi. Sekarang Chanyeol yang berada di atas Baekhyun. Chanyeol tak bisa berhenti. Ia sudah berada di posisi '_On_'. Lumatan Chanyeol berpindah ke leher Baekhyun. Ia menyesapi leher itu pelan agar tak menimbulkan bercak keunguan. Ia masih cukup sadar bahwa besok adalah hari pertama Baekhyun sekolah. Tak mungkin ia memberikan tanda itu dan membuat Baekhyun menjadi bahan pembicaraan seantero sekolah.

"Apa Baekhyun kotor?*"

Chanyeol menghentikan kegiatannya. Dengan napas terengah dan wajah yang merah karena birahi yang memuncak ia mendongak. Baekhyun sedang melihatnya dengan tatapan polos.

"Apa?" kata Chanyeol serak dengan nada sedikit mendesah.

"Itu... Tuan..."

"Panggil aku Chanyeol, Park Chanyeol."

"Chanyeol menjilati Baekhyun. Apa Baekhyun Kotor?"

Chanyeol tak bisa menutupi keinginannya untuk tertawa. Awalnya hanya tawa tertahan namun detik berikutnya Chanyeol tertawa keras. Ia pindah posisi dan berbaring di samping Baekhyun. Wajahnya masih panas memerah, telinganya masih sepanas teko mendidih, nafsunya juga masih di atas puncak, namun Chanyeol tak bisa melanjutkan lagi aktivitasnya. Chanyeol hanya merasa, Baekhyun adalah seorang yang...

Lucu...

Baekhyun memperhatikan Chanyeol yang tertawa terbahak-bahak dengan kedua alisnya yang saling bertaut. Ia bingung kenapa Chanyeol tiba-tiba tertawa. Apa ia mengatakan sesuatu yang salah?

Beberapa saat setelah tawa Chanyeol mereda, lelaki itu bangkit menuju kulkas. Ia mengambil sebuah kotak sereal dan menuangkannya ke mangkuk dengan segelas susu yang kemudian ia tambahkan ke dalamnya.

"Makanlah ini." Chanyeol berujar seraya berlalu pergi.

"Chanyeol mau kemana?"

"Ke kamar mandi. Menuntaskan sesuatu."

* * *

><p>Kamus kecil:<p>

*Me-o: Makanan kucing.

*Kebiasaan kucing menjilati tubuhnya adalah untuk membersihkan dirinya sendiri.

* * *

><p><strong>Note:<strong>

Mian, upate lama. Tapi hasilnya cukup memuaskan kan? Kalau tidak memuaskan, maafkanlah author ini dengan segala kekurangannya. *Sok puitis.

Gimana scene tambahan ChanBaek-nya? Lumanyan kan gak jelek-jelek amat? ._.

Gomapta buat yang ripiu, foll dan fav. Salam cinta dan ketjup hangat, Lornide. :*


End file.
